I care
by dreamlily
Summary: One day Masamune went searching for Ginga... and ended up in the hospital. Will Ginga get the chance to reveal how much he cared about him? GingaXMasamune, This is a collab between dreamlily and Bluebutterfly kisses 84. R&R, No flames please!


I care:

_This is butterfly and lily's first collab together, were so excited! Please go check out Blue Butterfly kisses 84's stories, she's the best!_

It was a lazy spring morning at Bey cities favorite residential hang out spot, otherwise known as the Bey-pitt. Madoka yawned sleepily, carefully examining the surface of a metal fusion wheel.

"Almost done..." She murmured, using the tip of one of her many tools to remove unneeded residue and scratches.

Just then the door flew open and in ran Masamune, yelling in typical fashion, "Don't worry, numbah one blader is here and accounted for!"

Madoka sighed, almost dropping the bey as she turned to face him. "Good to know..."

"Yup." Masamune declared, umber eyes scanning the room. "Hey where's ginga at?"

Madoka couldn't help but sigh again. That was all he wanted? To know where Ginga was? Didn't he have anything better to do? Like, maybe train or something.

"I haven't seen him," She said, turning back to the bey she had been working on. It was almost finished. Just a bit longer and the bey would be good as new.

Masamune frowned. "Oh, well, okay. I'll go now..."

Slowly he turned around and made his way to the exit. Slightly disappointed, slightly... He didn't actually know...

Madoka rolled her eyes, hearing him trudge away slowly on intention. Feeling a bit bad she suggested. "Knowing him he's probably asleep in a field somewhere..."

"Thanks Madoka!" Masamune grinned, momentum returning. He ran back to give her a quick hug like she was an older sister, and soon darted out the door at full speed.

Madoka groaned, shaking her head before returning to her work. Maybe she could finish this time...

* * *

Ginga was fast asleep, green blades of grass caressing his body. It was often times he found this place to be soothing, maybe because the natural surrounding reminded him of his home back in Koma village.

Whatever the case, his eyes slowly fluttered open as he felt a drop of a dew from a tree leaf above splatter on his nose.

He wiped at his nose to get the water off and sat up. He was so bored. Everywhere he looked there was young kids running around, chasing each other. All having fun.

Where on earth had all his friends gotten to?

He sighed and laid back down with his hands behind his head. He knew he could always go find Kyouya and battle him, that might cure his boredom. But sleep was always the better option.

He closed his eyes again but not for long. He'd closed his eyes for maybe five minutes when he heard his name being yelled across the park.

"GINGA!"

"Masamune?" Ginga questioned with a yawn, rubbing his hazel eyes before turning to see Masamune running at him at full speed.

Masamune tried to stop running but it was too late. He crashed into Ginga, causing himself to trip and roll over Ginga as he sat in the grass.

"Ow," he muttered. "That hurt."

"Eh... heh." Ginga giggled, scratching his cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" He muttered, rubbing his back as he sat up.

"Not any different from usual." Ginga chuckled, ruffling his black hair.

Masamune's cheeks turned slightly pink at the gesture as he lay down in the grass with his eyes closed and the sun beating down on his face.

Ginga smiled, staring off into the distance for a few minutes before asking, " So what's up?"

"Eh, nothing really. Just nothing to do."

Ginga turned to look down at his black haired friend.

"What?" Masamune asked, feeling the stare.

"Yeah right!" Ginga scoffed,placing his hands on his hips. "There had to be something else!"

Masamune cracked open an eye. "Are you saying that I'm lying to you?"

"Maybe!" Ginga giggled, folding his arms..

Masamune looked horrified. "Why would you even consider me lying to you? Does this face look like it would lie?" He said, pulling the puppy dog face.

Ginga gave him that look. The look that said, 'Are you kidding me?'

Masamune rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. There is another reason."

"And that would be...?"

"Maybe... maybe I just wanted to see you okay?" He huffed, puffing his cheeks up as he turned his face away.

Ginga didn't really know what to make of that statement. He hadn't really been expecting it. Yet there was a happy feeling in the pit of his never ending stomach.

"Was that it? You just wanted to see me?"

"...Yeah." Masamune whispered, staring into his eyes for a moment before trying to shake it off nonchalant.

"But why?" Ginga asked, confused. What was so good about him? He didn't understand.

"Ugh, why do you keep asking about it?" Masamune grumbled, sitting up.

"Uh..." Why was he asking about it? It wasn't like he had this ball of hope welling up in his stomach and heart regions was it? Oh right, it was. It was exactly like that.

Masamune fidgeted uncomfortably before he couldn't take Ginga's blank stare anymore. Finally he yelled, "Maybe I wanted to see you because I care about you!"

He hopped to his feet and ran off blindly, tears streaming down his face. How could he have been so stupid enough to admit that?

Ginga sat motionless on the grass. He... cared? He wasn't sitting there a minute longer. He jumped up and ran after Masamune, screaming his name.

Masamune was so lost within his thoughts spiraling he didn't notice, the car coming at blinding speeds he ran out into the crosswalk.

Ginga turned the corner just in time to see the car hit Masamune as it tried to screech to a stop.

"NO!" He screamed, running onto the road where Masamune lay in a pool of blood.

Masamune winced, feeling the world around him blurring out. "Ginga?" He murmured softly, reaching his had out to grasp the air.

Masamune blacked out.

Ginga knew the people around him were already calling an ambulance as he knelt with tears running down his face. What did Masamune do to deserve this?

'It should've been me,' Ginga thought, running his fingers through the boy's hair.

Soon his senses were overwhelmed by the blaring lights of the ambulance and terrified shouts from the group of people.

It didn't take long for the ambulance to load Masamune into the back, Ginga staying with him the whole time.

* * *

Hours later, Masamune was connected to plenty of different machines. Each making him better in their own machiney way.

Ginga stared into his room through a looking glass, hand against the window. Masamune's words from earlier echoed through his mind.

"Please be alright.." He murmured, eyes welling up with tears. He hadn't the chance to tell him how he felt yet.

He knew that Madoka and Tsubasa were coming over to the hospital soon. They were worried about both of them, he knew that.

It was only Masamune he thought they should be worried about but Madoka had those motherly habits, which did include worrying about everything. Tsubasa had those slightly more fatherly ways, which also included worrying.

He sighed to himself as he heard a childish voice echo around him.

"Gingii!"

Ginga turned to give a weak smile to yuu. He didn't want the younger boy to be upset.

"Hey Yuu," He said with a small wave. "Hey Tsubasa. Hey Madoka."

The two parentish figures nodded with muttered Hello's before looking though the glass at Masamune.

He lay still as a statue in the hospital bed. It was a terrible sight to see the 'numbah one blader' lying there like that.

Ginga had to hold back sobs, feeling his shoulders heave.

Yuu looked at him with his bottom lip trembling.

"Gingi, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing." He whimpered, not very convincingly as he slid with his back against the wall into a fetal position and broke into tears.

Yuu stood in front of him crying loudly now. Tsubasa looked at Ginga sympathetically before turning back to Yuu.

"Come on, let's go get some ice-cream for you, Yuu."

Yuu rubbed his eyes and nodded, taking hold of Tsubasa's hand.

As the two walked away Madoka knelt beside Ginga and rubbed his back.

"It isn't fair..." He murmured, more to himself than to her.

"He'll be alright Ginga. The doctors are doing what they can."

Said boy looked up with tears still running down his face.

"I know, but it's just..."

"It's just what?" She whispered soothingly.

"I- Never mind." Ginga whispered, slowly standing up. He had to be strong, for the both of them.

Madoka knew better than to push him. He'd tell her in his own time. The best she could do was wait with him.

Soon night fell. Madoka found herself yawning and soon took a seat, drifting off to sleep.

Ginga paced back and forth like a mad man, running his fingers through his crimson hair. He'd never be able to rest without knowing if Masamune was okay first.

He kept glancing through the glass to see if Masamune had moved, even the slightest amount. And every time, there had been no change.

It was about two in the morning when he caught a glimpse of movement.

He almost had a heart attack at the sight, and seeing their was no doctors around... he quickly slipped inside, holding the door to make sure it would click shut quietly.

He crept over to the side of the bed just as chocolate brown eyes opened and stared back at him.

"Ginga?"

Masamune's voice was raspy as he spoke but Ginga didn't care. He was awake!

"I'm so glad your okay!" Ginga squeaked a bit too loudly as he embraced him in a hug.

Masamune chuckled quietly and returned the hug with a flushed face.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm okay too."

Ginga laughed with relief, placing one hand behind his head once they pulled away. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you.."

"What do you mean?"

Ginga rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well you're my best friend. And I, uh..." '_How to say it_,' Ginga thought.

You what?" Masamune asked, hope clearly laced in his voice.

"I-... love you." He declared sheepishly. lowering his eyes as he scratched his cheek.

Masamune smiled. "Good."

Ginga gaped, mouth open in confusion. "Good?"

Masamune rolled his eyes.

"Yes good. You didn't think I didn't love you too?"

Ginga smiled and blushed with giddiness. "Well, I wasn't sure."

"Idiot."

Ginga feigned sadness. "I am hurt."

Masamune blinked, "I'm the one in the hospital here!" He laughed.

"But I had to wait for you to wake up!" Ginga defended as he laughed too.

"You waited the whole time?" Masamune exclaimed with surprise.

Ginga rolled his eyes and lay down on the side of the bed.

"Of course I did."

"But why?" He stuttered.

"You said earlier you care about me. And I care about you too."

Smiling, Masamune leaned over and lightly pressed their lips together.

"So they finally admitted their feelings for each other?" Tsubasa questioned, coming up from behind Madoka who was awake now, staring through the glass.

He carried a sleeping Yuu in one arm.

"It would seem so, I love happy endings!" Madoka smiled, nuzzling herself in Tsubasa's chest.

_And that's it! Thanks for reading our story, hope you enjoyed!~lily_


End file.
